


Eyes on the Prize

by accol



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Grimm (TV), Leverage, Supernatural, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fingerfucking, First Time, M/M, Piercings, Rimming, Self-cest, Sexting, Temperature Play, Threesome - F/F/M, Watersports, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leverage drabbles.  Various pairings, and crossovers with SPN, BSG, Grimm, and Avengers.  Originally posted at fivesentencesmut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Anonymous asked: Eliot/Hardison, messy blowjobs_

“Yeah, Alec, take it, come on,” Eliot rasped gently, lust making his voice into gravel; he only ever used Hardison’s first name when they did this.  

Eliot’s cock was heavy across Hardison’s tongue, dragging across his taste buds and savoring the slick push of his lips as he slowly fucked into the back of his mouth.  Cool air ran past his dick as Hardison gasped, his own fist moving fast between his knees as he curled his tongue around the crown of Eliot’s cock.  

“Fuck,” Eliot breathed, the word hitching as Hardison looked up at him.  “You ready?”  

He waited half a second and then fucked hard and deep into Hardison’s throat, taking a brutal pace and holding Hardison’s head still as he used him.  Spit coated Alec’s chin, dripping down to leave shining streaks across his chest, and running down to ease the path of his hand as he jerked himself off, timing his strokes to Eliot’s until all he could do was moan as he came, jizz mixing with saliva as it spurted onto his abs.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Watersports

_Anonymous asked: Parker/Hardison, watersports._

Hardison should have figured she’d come up with something that made his mouth drop open in disbelief; it’s not like he hadn’t watched plenty of crazy ass porn in his life, because he had, since that is at least 50% of the reason for the internet existing. Still, when Parker gave him one of those slightly manic grins of hers and suggested that he might enjoy a little something different, he went rigid. 

“Here,” she said, pressing him down so he was reclining in the bathtub, his long legs poking out past the curtain and, for some reason, his hands crossed protectively over his own crotch. She stood over him, the shower spray making a halo around her, the water sheeting down across her bare breasts and her hands drifting to the V of her legs; he shut his eyes tightly. “Come on, open your eyes. It’s not that bad. The shower’s even running, don’t be a baby.” 

Hardison gave a sharp nod, screwing his face up, somehow worried that she might actually aim for his face. He cracked open one eye just as Parker’s stream of piss landed on his pec. He followed its path up to where her fingers were holding her lips apart, and damn if his cock didn’t think this was a fantastic idea after all.


	3. Chapter 3

_Anonymous asked: Eliot/Parker, Its her first time, and Eliot shows her that he knows something other than violence._

Parker was socially awkward, there was no doubt, but she was tall and gorgeous, so Eliot was surprised when she blushed and whispered it was her first time. Eliot pushed his hair behind his ear and looked down at her, slowing his hands to a caress over her hip; he brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her slowly, eyes open to read her feelings.

Gently he rubbed his thumb over her bare nipple, taking it to hardness; he let some of his weight rest on her body to keep her warm in the night breeze. Parker’s breath sped up and she squirmed into his touch; he slipped down and rasped his tongue over her breast, chasing it with the softest nip of his teeth. He looked up to see her glassy eyes and the nod of her head.

He drifted lower, laying open mouthed kisses to her belly and mound, licking her with the flat of his tongue until she wrapped her fingers in his hair and turned into the wildcat he knew she really was.


	4. Chapter 4

_Anonymous asked: Parker/Sophie, female ejaculation_

Parker’s eyes glinted and her sneaky smile sent a frisson of nerves down Sophie’s spine, Parker’s talented hands hitting every one of Sophie’s buttons, making her feel like she might melt away.  

“Don’t worry.  I’ve done this lots of times,” Parker said cheerfully.  “Just a little bit… more…”  Her fingers were sliding in and out of Sophie’s pussy, pressing hard with each stroke, forcing wet sounds from Sophie’s body that she couldn’t bother being embarrassed by, it felt too good.

A whimper escaped Sophie as Parker’s pace increased.  “I can’t… Parker, I feel like I need to…”  Pressure was flowering through her, and it felt like she would either go mad or lose herself in a particularly unflattering way; her body tensed uncomfortably as she held everything back.

“Yeah,” Parker purred.  “You’re almost there.  You just have to take the leap.  It’s easy.  Like cliff diving or base jumping.”

Ridiculous.  However, Parker had never let any of them fall, and with that thought Sophie conjured the courage to relax herself in Parker’s grasp.  The release let the pleasure spill out of her, a wave of ecstasy making everything else recede to blackness for a long moment, and all Sophie could hear over the pounding of her own heart was Parker’s giggling “awesome!”


	5. Chapter 5

_Anonymous asked: Sophie/Tara. Night of unbridled debauchery_

Two bottles of Dom Perignon were tipped over in their ice buckets, and two baby faced young men laid spent on the floor of their suite, but Sophie and Tara were far from done. Sophie clipped her, ahem, “new” sapphire earrings onto the lobes of Tara’s ears, letting her fingers linger against the side of Tara’s neck in that soft, sensitive place that always sent a shiver through her.

“Come on,” Tara said softly against Sophie’s cheek, tugging on her wrist and leading them to the suite’s expansive bathtub, floor-to-ceiling windows thrown wide open to the city’s night sky and candles flickering in the faint breeze.

They slid into the warm water, breasts rounding over the surface, nipples hardening with the temperature contrast. The jewels twinkled against Tara’s blonde waves, and Sophie reached below the water, slipping her fingers into Tara’s warmth until she arched into Sophie’s thrusts and moaned her name onto the night air.


	6. Chapter 6

_Anonymous asked: Sophie/Eliot/Tara, they’re each the best at what they do._

“Easiest way to seduce a man,” Tara started, “is to bring a friend,” she finished in unison with Sophie; both of them smiled knowingly, eyes on each other’s reddened lips.

They looked over at Eliot; Sophie had always admired that curve above his arse, and it was no secret that Tara enjoyed her sex a little on the rough side. Then they looked at each other; this wasn’t the first time they had seduced a man together, and they knew how to draw the best from each other’s bodies…

Tara’s fingers tangled in Eliot’s hair, pulling his lips away from her mouth and pushing him toward her firm nipples which he obligingly nipped with his teeth; Sophie whispered at them both in her smooth, lilting voice little profanities that had their pulses racing as she reached between them and slid a finger over Tara’s clit. Eliot flipped all three of them over, fucking two fingers into each of them, stroking fast and curving into their wetness as their tongues danced.


	7. Chapter 7

_Anonymous asked: Sophie/Nate, first time, she’s got a delightful little piercing he would have never expected…_

Sophie had this air about her that was equal parts maddening and seductive; she kept Nate off-balance and he hated it… or maybe he didn’t. That “fifth in line for the throne” proper English bullshit that she wore around her like a cape was irritating, and Nate just wanted to see behind the curtain.

After the McLaren job, the score that lined their pockets for the rest of the year on the backs of a pair of corrupt senators, it only took a little liquid courage for him to take their flirting to the next level — which happened to be upstairs from the team’s office (Hardison better not come in early to play Tetris or whatever he does on that massive computer). She gasped as he slid her dress down over her hips, her full breasts decorated with delicate rings through the nipples.

Nate cleared his throat and drew her onto his lap on the bed. “Your cover is blown,” he rasped past his surprise and lust; under her facade were layers and layers of depth.

“How is that?”

Nate just cocked his eyebrow and flicked his tongue over the ring.


	8. Chapter 8

_trappercreekkaniac asked: Eliot/Sophie, Sophie’s playing the French heiress on a topless beach and Eliot likes what he sees._

“Fake,” was the first word that came to Eliot’s mind, because they were too beautiful to be real, shaped a little too perfectly.  He smoothed a finger over his fake moustache, a thin line of hair that made him feel like an idiot, but she’d made him wear it.

“Eyes on the prize, mon cheri,” Sophie said, her tongue wrapping languidly around the accented words as she looked Eliot over.  Her fingers stroked the diamond necklace that dripped between her bare breasts, and he wondered again if the stones were real.  She watched his face as she let her hand drop to a nipple, pinching it gently and giving him a wink.  “All real,” she whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

_Anonymous asked: Eliot/Sophie; tongue strokes._

Sophie squirmed underneath Eliot’s tongue, her hands winding into his hair to keep him close. He gasped for air and took in her delicious scent before thrusting deep within her; she shifted her hips to slide her pussy along his mouth. His teeth brushed against her clit and he soothed it with a long, slow stroke of his tongue that made her shudder with pleasure. She reached down with one hand, holding her pussy lips open, and giving Eliot access to that sweet bud of nerves; he sucked obediently, still pressed tightly to her wetness by the hand at the back of his head. He hummed his approval at her rough, desperate physicality and fluttered his tongue until she bucked underneath him.


	10. Chapter 10

_Anonymous asked: Sterling/Eliot, being rimmed for the first time_

Eliot had done a lot of fucking _out-there_ things in life, including a fair number of military-influenced, homoerotic activities (and, currently, the blowjob that was making his toes curl), but he had not ever had a tongue in his ass.  After the initial surprise when Sterling slipped lower, the weird, sloppy wetness turned into a blossoming warmth through his whole groin.  (No, Eliot Spencer did not use the word ‘blossoming.’  It just happened to be appropriate.  Shut up.)  Sterling was fucking into it too, grunting and humming and generally being enthusiastic about having his tongue in someone’s asshole; Eliot craned his neck and watched Sterling’s ass go up and down as he rubbed off on the sheets.  God, he felt so open, like he just needed to be filled up with something so he could come.  It was then that Eliot realized it was him that was grunting and moaning with Sterling’s tongue and fingers curling into him.


	11. Chapter 11

_Anonymous asked: Leverage x SPN, Ash x Hardison, chat room dirty talk_

>skillz:  No, but srsly bro… your u/n.  That’s like…   
>skillz:  a reference to how you spend your personal time?

»p4r7y1nb4ck:  lol  
»p4r7y1nb4ck:  suppose you are correct on two fronts.    
»p4r7y1nb4ck:  Why, you down?

Hardison sat back in his chair and stared at the cursor; it wasn’t like he hadn’t ever jerked off to a little online content before, but there wasn’t usually an actual person on the other end of the line… especially not one he regularly contacted for professional reasons.

Fifteen hundred miles southwest, Ash already had his dick out and was turning his hat backward (seemed more personal that way); the thought of skillz’ ass sinking down on his cock was pretty fucking alright.  

>skillz:  Yeah, I’m down.  You first tho.


	12. Chapter 12

_Anonymous asked: Leverage/SPN - Dean/Eliot Orgasm denial_

“Heh,” Eliot laughed, hair hanging in his face.  “Bring it.”

Dean straightened up, making an “if you insist” face, before diving at Eliot’s legs, throwing them both to the carpet with a thud and a growled, “oh, I’ll bring it, don’t you worry.”

Eliot rolled fast and straddled Dean, his ass pushing on Dean’s cock and his hands strong around Dean’s wrists; Dean squirmed, frustration plain on his face.  

“Motherfucker,” Dean mumbled.  “Are you ever gonna let me win one of these?”

Eliot smirked, answering Dean’s question in the usual way with a slow, slick slide onto his cock that made Dean’s eyes roll back; it was gonna be a long night.


	13. Chapter 13

_Anonymous asked: Battlestar/Leverage crossover, Sterling/Romo, working together on a case for Interpol, snarking at each other turns into sex on Romo’s desk_

“I could give a flying frak about stolen paintings, Sterling.  I’m a lawyer in a venue somewhat larger than one planet,” Lampkin said, leaning in Sterling’s office doorway with his arms crossed.

Sterling pushed away from his desk.  “I can assure you that paintings are far more interesting than toasters,” he said, pushing into Romo’s space. 

“And  I can assure  you , my provincial friend, that we could be doing something more interesting than both.”  Romo’s hand reached between Jim’s thighs and squeezed.  

Sterling’s breath hitched as his ass pushed against the lip of his desk, his legs spreading to take the push of Romo’s cock against his.


	14. Chapter 14

_Anonymous asked: Battlestar/Leverage crossover, Sterling/Romo, western!AU_

“Writs of forfeiture for the horses you’re borrowin’. The ranchers want to be absolved of any blame should anything untoward happen,” Romo said, handing Sterling the paperwork.  

Sterling set the papers on the saloon’s bar, ignoring them in favor of leaning closer to Romo and suggesting, “Perhaps a little something  untoward  is what I’m lookin’ for right now.” 

Romo glanced toward the doors, still swinging from the last cowboy leavin’ before trouble descended on this place; dust blew in and swirled as Romo looped a finger through Sterling’s belt.  “We’ll call this partial payment for what I’m owed,” he breathed and leaned Sterling over his bar.


	15. Chapter 15

_Anonymous asked: GrimmxLeverage, Angelina/Eliot: redheads do burn the hottest._

Eliot watched the ice cube melt, water pooling in the dip of Angelina’s navel, drops grabbing at her breasts and then rolling away.  She was radiant beneath him, shivering and burning like a fever, her red hair shining against the pillow.  He held the ice against her nipple, and then warmed her skin with his mouth as he stroked into her; cold on his tongue and hot on his cock.  She moaned, holding his head low with her fingers twining through his hair, and rocked her hips up to meet him, ankles locked behind him in a desperate need for more, deeper, harder.  Sweat coated her brow as she came, cheeks flaming to match the waves of her hair.


	16. Chapter 16

_Anonymous asked: Avengers/Leverage, Eliot/Natasha, finally getting to fight and fuck an equal match._

She blocked his punch; a wave of desire threaded through her at his skill… and the smirk that she kept glimpsing from behind his hair. She let him get her into a headlock just to see what else he was made of; their skin was slick with the sweat of a well-matched fight.

“Acceptable for a civilian,” she said softly when his blue eyes, creased at the corners from a life of smiling, met hers; her heartbeat pounded faster than necessary for simple hand-to-hand combat.

“Only acceptable?” He rasped the questioning words against the shell of her ear and she shivered; the tell was horrifying to her and she flipped out of his headlock, onto his chest, in one smooth, powerful motion that left her fingers circling his stubbled jaw.

He gripped her hips and pulled her to his groin, grinding them together, and she moaned as his hardness rubbed against her clit through their clothes. “You’ll have to convince me of more,” she said, sliding her hand between their heated bodies and unzipping.


End file.
